


A Handful

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Dick-Grabbing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: “Gladio, can you please bring me my cane?” Ignis asks.Ignis asks Gladio for a small favour, but grabs the wrong thing by mistake.





	A Handful

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the drabble prompt "accidental dick-grabbing."

“Gladio, can you please bring me my cane?” Ignis asks.  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
Gladio takes it from the stand by the door and carries it over to the bed, where Ignis is sitting. It’s only been a few days since he was blinded, but he’s bound and determined to get back to normal. His new normal, anyway. Even though Gladio has his reservations about letting him out into the world so soon—before he’s even done healing—he knows Ignis won’t put up with any coddling. Nah, it’s better to help him find his feet.  
  
“On your right,” he says.  
  
Gladio tries to give it to him, just as Ignis reaches out to take it, only instead of grabbing the cane, he misjudges the distance and grabs a handful of Gladio’s dick. Gladio yells half in surprise and half in pain, ‘cause Ignis is stronger than he looks, and Ignis releases him, clearly startled, his cheeks flushing with colour.  
  
“Apologies,” he says stiffly. “I didn’t mean to—”  
  
“It’s fine.” Gladio takes his wrist and places the cane in his hand. After more than a decade of sparring, it ain’t the first time someone’s grabbed his junk by accident. “No harm done.”


End file.
